Daughter of Apocalypse
by Shebakune
Summary: The Xmen got ride of Apocalypse and earned some new team mates. Now, a year later, a reminder turns up on their doorstep. This may even be an Omen to come.
1. Markings

**DISCLAIMER FOR WHOLE STORY:** I don't own anything in this story except for my character, Bell.

**/\/\/\**

**Markings**

The mansion was uncommonly quiet Thursday. But that was understandable, considering what happened that day one year ago. The weather reflected the house's mood, pouring rain and thundering. Lots of things had happened since the fall of Apocalypse. The main was that all three groups- the acolytes, the brotherhood, and the X-men- had formed into one. Considering the facts that the X-men were the technical winners and they had the most stable financial situation, everyone moved to their place and retained their name. Some loners, such as Sabtertooth, kept to themselves but most moved to the mansion.

Logan was staring out the window, watching the clouds roll by. All the training sessions for the day had been cancelled and he was getting restless. But it wasn't just that and the weather that was making him uneasy. He had a gut feeling that something bad was going to happen. He'd had that feeling for a while but the more he dismissed it, the stronger it was. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a sharp knock was heard at the front doors. Grumbling, he walked into the foyer. He opened the door to the right and, standing in front of him, was a shadowed, slender figure. A shiver went up his spine as a lightning flash lit up her face, revealing large and triangular talon-like marks over both her eyes. She wore a brown trench coat buttoned down the front.

"Who are you?" He asked gruffly.

She blinked, "I have no name. But you may know me as the daughter of Apocalypse."

Logan stood straight and still, but you could have knocked him down with a feather from the shocked state he was in. His eyes were wide and he tried to find his voice.

"APOCALYPSE!?" He said a little too loudly. Soon the foyer was filled with people, all trying to see past Logan. The girl walked foreword, and Logan stepped to the side. She stopped once she was in the center of the room. In the light, he could see she had long, straight, purple hair that stopped at her waist. The markings on her face and the irises of her eyes were also the same shade of dark purple. She wore no shoes, and purple stripes went down the front of her les, stopping at the tops of her feet. The sleeves of the trench stopped at her wrists, and purple stripes stopped at the center of the backs of her hand. She scanned the crowd, her blank stare never changing.

"I know all of you." She stated, with a sense of knowledge in her voice. "Logan, Lance, Fred, Raven, Eric, Piotr, Hank, Scott, Jean, Kurt, Ororo, Kitty, Ray, Samuel, Bobby, Amara, Jamie, Roberto, Pietro, Wanda, Todd, John, Remy." She paused once her gaze fell upon a certain female southerner with white streaks in her hair, "Rogue." Her gaze intensified, 'Marie'. Rogue's eyes widened.

"You are the reason I am alive." She said, and then turned her eyes back to the others. "When you sent Apocalypse to another time, almost all his energy was drained. So much was driven out with such force, that it created a new life. I know all that has happened and, day by day, I see what is to come. I have wandered all around the world for the past year. Recently, I was shown a vision that said I was to come to the institute. So here I am." There was silence, for no one knew what to say. The daughter of Apocalypse?

"How do you know all our names?" Asked Amara.

The girl turned toward Amara, "Rogue absorbed each one of you when she was being controlled by Mesmero. These psyches gave Apocalypse his energy. That energy is what created me. I am a part of each and every one of you."

"So you have all our powers?" Asked Scott.

She shook her head, "No. I was created using the life force energy primarily, but the powers combined to give me three: I can see the events that have come and will come, I can life tangible objects, and I can speak to you through your thoughts. And, no, I cannot read your thoughts unless they are directed towards me."

"Well, that was quite an introduction." Said a voice. The crowd parted as a bald man wheeled over to her.

"Professor Xavier." She stated, nodding her head towards him respectively.

He nodded back, "Do you have a name?"

She shook her head, "Not yet, but I have a feeling that I will find one soon."

"Very well. For now shall we call you…Ally?" She nodded. "Okay, Ally it is. We are delighted to have you here. Ororo, would you please lead her to a room?" Ororo nodded her head, and she and Ally left towards the sleeping chambers while every one else went back to what they were doing.

Storm opened the door to a room with a double bed, desk, and dresser.

"The showers are down the hall to the right." Ororo informed her, "Do you have any other clothes?"

"The only item I own is this trench coat."

Ororo shook her head, "We'll have to do something about that. For now, I will see if Kitty will let you borrow some of her clothes. How old are you dear?" As soon as she had said the words, she realized how stupid a question it was. But before she could say anything, Ally answered her.

"As of today, I have been on this earth for one year. But, as in bodily maturity, I am fourteen." Ororo was surprised at the fact that she could pin-point that, but just nodded her head.

"Thank-you, will you be fine for tonight, Ally? I can get you some clothes by tomorrow at the least." Ally nodded. "Very well. Goodnight, Ally."

After Ororo left, Ally looked towards the light switch. It flipped and the room darkened, leaving the moon light that seeped from the balcony window. Ally unbuttoned her trench coat and it fell from her. The moon light illuminated her figure, darkening the purple markings that cascaded down her body. The trench coat laid itself on her dresser. As she walked over to the bed, the covers pulled back for her. She laid her head on the pillow, the covers tucked in around her, and she was soon sound asleep.


	2. Bell

New chapter! I'm trying to give myself two days to complete each chapter. Expect the next one by January 8th. Thanks to people-who-reviewed! I'm SO sorry that I can't remember your names because for some stupid reason the site won't let me see my viewer's Pen names. TT. If you review, please tell me if I butcher the accents. I can't do them that well. Give me help on them if you can. Thanks! R&R!

PS: I know that I can do a line to separate, but I like a creative mark better. I'll use /\/\/\ for story and author's note divider and -(.)- as the time divider.

/\/\/\

**Bell**

Ally awoke the next morning and looked around the room. On her dresser there were three boxes and some clothes. She walked over and the clothes lifted off the dresser. It was a pink tank-top with a white v-neck sweater, cargo pants, and light blue flip-flops. She opened the first box and found some freshly washed undergarments. Ally dawned the trench coat and went to the showering area; taking the clothes and a set of undergarments with her. When she returned from the showers, she opened the second box. Inside was a black, spandex body suit. There was a wide purple stripe over the upper chest section and a purple pattern that was supposed to resemble a pair of shorts at the bottom. There was also a pair of purple boots and a black belt with a purple 'X' on the buckle. She opened the third box and saw a black cloth wrist watch. There was a note beside it.

_Dear Ally,_

_Society is not so accepting of how some of our mutations affect our appearance. When you are not in the institute, please turn the knob on your image inducer so that your makings and brightly colored hair are hidden._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Xavier_

Ally put on the watch, turned the knob and looked in the mirror. Her markings were now gone and her hair and eyes were brown. She blinked and turned to leave.

When in the kitchen, Ally walked over to Kitty.

"Thank-you for the clothes, Kitty."

Kitty turned around and smiled, "Like, no problem. Turn around so I can, like, see how you look." Ally did so and Kitty squealed. "Wow! You are, like, so my size! Amara, isn't it, like amazing?"

"Yeah, it'll make it much easier when we go shopping at the mall today." said Amara.

"Shopping?" asked Ally, "What items are we purchasing?"

"Like, clothes silly." Laughed Kitty, "You can't just have one outfit. I'll see if Rogue will come, Just in case you like her style." She scrunched up her nose a bit, "I kinda hope you don't. It takes, like, forever to put on all the make-up."

"I heard that." Called Rogue from the fridge, where she was getting some orange juice, "Besides, I don't wear that much any more." She waved a hand absently at Ally, whom nodded in return.

"Don't you, like, ever smile?" asked Kitty, crossing her arms and cocking an eyebrow at Ally.

Ally cocked her head to the side, "Why?"

Rogue snorted, "Finally. Some one in this house thinks like I do."

Kitty huffed, "Well at least she's not, like, sarcastic."

John had just walked in the room and leaned over towards Amara's ear, "The way they're goin at it you'd think the Sheila was their kid or somethin." Amara was soon lost in a fit of giggles.

-(.)-

"Hot Topic"

"American Eagle"

"Hot Topic"

"American Eagle"

"Hot Topic"

"AMERICAN EAGLE!" Kitty said, stamping her foot. Rogue, Kitty, Amara, and Ally were in the mall. To the right was American Eagle; to the left, Hot Topic. In the middle: war of the women. "Besides, do you want to be seen in Hot Topic with someone who dresses like that?" Kitty grinned in triumph when Rogue paused.

"Good point. Well, Ally, I guess we have no choice." Just as Kitty opened her mouth Rogue continued, "We'll just have to get you some dark clothes in 'Patriotic Tweety' first." And with that Rogue grabbed Ally's wrist and dragged her into American Eagle. Kitty stood there for a moment and then threw her hands in the air, sighing in exasperation before walking into American Eagle.

Rogue searched the racks, furrowing her brow and mumbling, "Don't they have anything that ISN'T light green, light blue, or pink in the size petite?" She found a navy polo shirt and shrugged.

"Ally." She turned around. "Where'd you go?" She walked around until she found the girl standing in front of a display. "What are you lookin at?"

Ally turned a pair of Jeans around in her hands. They were light blue hip huggers with bell bottoms and a bleached design on the right hip.

"I think I'll try these on." She added them to the pile she had slung over her arm and turned towards Rogue.

Rogue handed her the polo, "Here's a top, now let's go to the changing rooms so you can try all this on."

Kitty and Amara were already in the changing rooms. Kitty came out of a stall and saw Rogue. "Hey Rogue! Like, where's Ally?" As if to answer her question, Ally walked out of the stall wearing the polo and a pair of dark blue, boot cut, hip hugger jeans.

"Oo! That is, like, so cute on you! Amara!" she knocked on a nearby stall, "Come out and see Ally."

Amara poked her head out, "Huh? Oh, wow, that's a great outfit. Jeans are really your thing." Ally tried on the rest of the jeans, made her purchase, and followed Rogue out of the store. They went to the restrooms, Ally changed into the polo and black jeans, and they went to Hot Topic.

Rogue walked over to the tops, "Since you already have enough pants, let's see what kind of shirts we can find you." She held a few up to Ally, "I don't know. Nothing seems right…" Ally took a top from a nearby rack, looked at it, and showed it to Rogue. It was a long sleeve dark purple top. The sleeves had a piece of fabric that went over the top of your hand and a loop for your middle finger. "Say, good eye." She thumbed through some others, "There are lots of different colors for that and similar styles, too. I think we have a winner." They got a few more tops from the rack, made the purchase, and exited the store. As they were walking, Rogue's cell phone rang. "Hello?" she answered, walking off to the side, "Hi Kitty. Food court? Sure, on our way. Bye." She turned to Ally, "Hungry?" Ally nodded and they walked to the food court. Kitty and Amara waved them over and held the bags while Rogue and Ally went to eat. Rogue caught sight of a place called The Cajun Cookhouse and walked over, Ally at her heels.

They were looking at the menu when a voice said, "Nice to see you _Cherie_." Rogue's jaw dropped and Ally followed her gaze to see Remy- Remy in a white chef's hat and apron that said Cajun Cookhouse.

"I didn't know you had a job, Swamp Rat." Commented Rogue, raising an eyebrow.

"Remy hasn't got anything better to do, and besides," he flipped the spatula, "The _fillies_ can't resist Remy's Cajun spice. Isn't that right _Petite_?" He winked at Ally, who just blinked. Remy frowned but said nothing. Rogue chuckled and placed their order.

-(.)-

Kurt had just finished buttoning up his long sleeve, white dress shirt when there was a knock at his door. "Come in."

Ally poked her head through the door, "May I talk to you about something, Kurt?"

"Sure. I'm juz getting veady vor a church service. Vhatz on vour mind?" Ally came in and closed the door behind her. She turned off the image inducer and leaned up against the door.

"Why must we were a disguise?"

"Ze vatch?" She nodded. "Vecause ve're different."

"But I've seen all sorts of people on my travels. Why are we any different?"

Kurt sat down on his bed. He rested his elbows on his knees and furrowed his brow. "Ve are unique; vone of a kind. Zere veally iz nozing vong vit us, vor God made us zis vay; and everyone iz special in 'iz eyes. But ve are a sinful people, so ve see different az bad. Zome people are accepting, vut the majority iz not. Zo ve must hide who ve truly are."

Ally hung her head, "You, me, and Remy; three of a kind in a world of many."

Kurt signed and got up, "Itz a zad truth." They both turned their heads when the church bells sounded. Ally walked out onto the balcony.

"Bells…" she mused, "A usually brass instrument with a clapper in the center which swings back and forth when shaken, producing sound waves that have a clear ring." She paused. "So many times in history have bells played an important role. They can tell you of an enemy, as well as the time of the evening meal or worship." She blinked, the wind blowing her hair, "Bell."


	3. Instinct and Power

I'm SO sorry this is late! Had a binder incident- but I WON'T be late with the next chapter. Prejudice/ Chapter 4 will be posted on the 10th. Thanks to my three reviewers PetiteDiable, Micah, and Sik! Btw, for people who don't have reply URLs, I'll post my response here.

Micah- He was always a Christian in the other series', but- because of how the TV people think- making him a Christian in the teen series might have brought bad reviews. But we all know that he's truly a Christian. It made him able to have a good explanation for her question, too.

Sik- Thanks for the encouragement, and I'm glad that the site says I exist again! My stuff doesn't come up on the search sometimes.

R&R!

/\/\/\

**Instinct and Power**

Logan sat in the danger room's control booth, watching the new recruits warm up. He turned as he heard the doors open and there stood Ally.

"Hey kid, what's your name?" He asked, reaching into his pocket.

"I've chosen the name Bell." She told him.

"Right. Put this on your ear." He said, giving her an ear piece, "It's a communicator. The group already knows what to do so I'll guide you through. I'm not telling you how to do it, just what to do. Now get down there, I start the session in a few seconds." Bell nodded and left the control room. Logan put in some last minute tweaks to the program.

Bell walked into the danger room and looked around at the students who were mostly chatting amongst themselves.

"Session 86, level 3" Stated the computer on a loud speaker. The others prepared for the attack.

'Alright, here's the deal.' Bell heard Logan say from the communicator, 'The objective is to avoid getting hit, try and protect your team mates, and destroy what's destroying you.'

Bell blinked, "Then what's the point of the-"

'Just do it, Marky!' Logan barked, as a laser came out of the wall and shot at Bell. The beam hit a force field and Bell turned her head towards it. The laser blew up. Shortly after that a tentacle arm nearby blew up, then a cannon, then another tentacle, and soon half the danger room was destroyed. The students just stood back and watched as Bell destroyed all the attackers.

As the computer stated, "Session terminated." Logan growled and slapped his forehead. He pressed the button on his communicator, "You know, you weren't supposed to do that."

'But you said-'

"I KNOW what I said. Just get up here." As soon as he saw her leave the danger room he turned on the microphone, "Alright, let's try that again." As the session started once more, Bell walked in.

"I still don't get the point of the session." She stated, handing him the ear piece.

"Look, all mutants don't have as much control of their power- or as MUCH power, for that matter- as you do. So they train to get better. We just didn't realize how skilled you are." He turned back to the monitors.

"Why must we fight?"

The question caught Logan off guard as he frowned and turned toward the purple haired girl, "What?"

"Why must we learn how to engage in physical combat?"

"So you can fight if you get in a situation."

"But why fight back?"

"To defend yourself."

"But that's not defense." Bell said, watching the trainees, "Defense is blocking, dodging, and running. That's not defense, it's just recklessness."

Logan followed her gaze toward the students. Ray was electrocuting a cannon while Amara melted a tentacle arm. Logan just sat there and thought for a moment. Fighting, ever since he can remember, had been the way to get his point across. It was either kill or be killed; there was no other way. He sat back in his chair and looked at Bell, "Sometimes defense isn't the answer. There's no where to run and your opponent can break your bones. You have to make an exit by defeating your opponent."

"But why even start?" Bell turned to meet Logan's gaze, "Why do people want to fight in the first place?"

He sighed and turned back to the session, "The world's just full of bad people."

Bell turned as well, "A world full of sinners."

Logan snorted, "Been talking to the elf?" She nodded, and they continued to watch the students.


	4. Heartbeat

WHOOPS!!! Sorry, named last chapter wrong! So sorry! It was supposed to be called Instinct and Power. So sorry!

Thanks to J.L. for reviewing! I love the reviews! Even though sometimes I don't get many… Just kidding; I don't like annoying people so I'm gonna shut up and type this chapter. Btw, chapter 5: Prejudice will be posted on the 10th. R&R!

/\/\/\

**Heartbeat**

"I can't believe you've, like, NEVER been to a movie!" Exclaimed Kitty, putting her hands over her mouth in shock.

Bell just blinked, "But I'm telling the truth."

"It's called sarcasm, Bell, get used to it." Rogue commented, taking a bite of her sandwich.

Bell blinked again and took a spoonful of her soup, "It's confusing." After the training session that morning, Bell had come with Kitty, Rogue, and Amara to Pandera for lunch. Kitty had invited her to see a movie that night and Bell informed her that she'd never gone to a movie before.

"Anyways, I hope Lance, like, likes the movie we're going to see." Kitty said.

"Lance? He's coming, too?" Bell asked.

"Like, yeah. Lance, Remy, and John are coming with us."

"Lance, Remy, and John? Oh, right, your husbands."

Rogue nearly choked on her sandwich, Amara spat out her coffee, and Kitty jumped.

"What?!" The three said in unison.

"They are your husbands, are they not?" Bell asked, looking calmly at the girls.

"What? Me an' Remy? Gawd no!" Rogue stated shuddering.

"We're all only, like, teenagers; why would we be married?" Kitty said.

"Yeah" agreed Amara, wiping up the coffee with some Napkins, "And me and John only JUST started dating. Why would you think we'd be married?"

Bell blinked, "Dating? What's that?" The table was silent, and Rogue groaned letting her head fall to the table.

"We've got a LOT of work to do…"she mumbled.

-(.)-

"Dis fille never been to a movie? Merde." Remy said, shaking his head.

"Hey, you weren't so fond of them at firs Cajun." Rogue said, elbowing him lightly in the stomach. The whole gang- Bell, Remy, Rogue, Pyro, Amara, Lance, and Kitty- was at the movie theater. Kitty and Lance were getting popcorn and drinks while everyone else saved the seats.

"Well Remy had seen them at least. Don't worry, Bell, you'll learn to like them." He told Bell, smiling. Bell just blinked. "I think de fille's mouth is broken." He mumbled. Rogue elbowed him hard this time and Remy was quiet.

"Where are those two blokes with the food?" asked John as he looked at his watch.

"Be patient, John, it was a big order with all YOUR food." Amara told him.

"But I'm _starving_!" John whined, crossing his arms. Amara just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Bell turned to the entrance, "They'll be here in three seconds." Remy was about to say something when Kitty came into the theater.

"Hi guys; like, sorry we took so long." Kitty passed out the food and everyone quieted down as the movie started. Bell was quite interested in the movie and was paying close attention when she saw a spark at her left.

"Oui!" Remy hissed, rubbing his wrist.

"What?" Rogue whispered

"Don't know. Mon watch bit me," He whispered back.

Rogue gasped and hissed, "Remy ya eyes! Where are ya shades?"

"I don't have m' "

"Excuse me" a voice cut in, "But would you please be qu- MUTANT!"

-(.)-

"What are we, like, supposed to do now?" Kitty huffed as they walked over to the car, "We get tickets for a movie, Remy's watch goes hay-wire, and now we're thrown out. Great!"

"Kitty you've been complaining since we left- could you find something ELSE to talk about?" Rogue grumbled, reaching into the glove box and giving Remy his shades.

"Well what ARE we supposed to do?" snapped Kitty.

"Shopping?" Asked Amara and the guys groaned.

"What about the park? There's barely anyone there at this time of night, so Remy wouldn't be bothered about his eyes." Bell suggested. Everyone quickly agreed and they were off to the park.

-(.)-

The couples dispersed through the park and Bell wondered why. They were already a small group, why get smaller? He walked over to the edge of the lake, a short ways away from John and Amara. Amara was hugging her knees and looking sadly at the water.

"What's on your mind Sheila?" asked John.

Amara sighed, "It's nothing; I was just really looking foreword to the movie."

"Any part in particular?"

"The ballroom scene." She sighed. John nibbled on his lip for a moment, then raised his eyebrows and grinned.

He held his right hand in front of her, "Amara, would you please make me six candle flames?" Amara raised an eyebrow but then pointed her index finger at his palm, giving him six flames. Her eyes grew wide and a smile came across her face as the flames turned into ballroom dancers. John rapped his arm around her and pulled her close while humming a waltz.

Bell decided that she should leave and walked over to Kitty and Lance. Kitty was constantly looking around and Lance frowned, "Why are you so tense?"

"Sorry" Kitty said, leaning her head on his shoulder, "It's just these anti-mutant things freak me out."

"We're in the park. No one's going to bother us, Kitty, not while I'm around."

Kitty sighed and smiled, "I know, Lance, I know."

Bell blinked and decided she should move again. She sat down at the edge of the lake, spotting Rogue and Remy. A little farther away from the rest of the group but, if Bell remembered correctly, Rogue didn't like to show her emotions. So it would be her thing to drift further from the group. She watched the two for a while and pondered why everyone was acting so strangely. Remy was leaning against a tree with his arms around Rogue's waist. He had his head on hers, probably singing something French to her. He saw Bell looking at them and smiled.

'Ah, amour.' He thought to her before turning his attention back to Rogue.

'Amour? Love?' Bell thought. She looked at all her companions and wondered, 'What IS love?'

-(.)-

Storm sat on the roof watching the stars. She heard footsteps and looked behind her, "Hello child. Beautiful stars, aren't they?" Bell nodded and sat down beside Storm. "Can I ask you something Ororo?"

"Sure, Bell, something troubling you?"

Bell looked out at the darkened landscape, "What is love?"

"What do you mean?"

"What is the thing, the power, that makes people smile at one another? The thing that gives them that twinkle in the eye?" She asked, turning to face Storm.

"Do you not know?"

Bell blinked, "Well, I suppose not. I've never settled in anywhere before now."

A sorrowful look filled Storm's eyes, "I understand." She looked back at the sky, "It's the knowledge that there are people who care about you. And the willingness to care about them." She paused for a moment, and then turned back to Bell, "Does it hurt?"

Bell blinked and looked at her knees, the everlasting blank look on her face.

"No. Nothing ever hurts." She answered honestly. Bell sat there for a moment longer before getting up and flying back to her balcony.

Storm shook her head, "Poor child…"


	5. Prejudice

Thanks to all reviewers! I'm not very good with these deadlines, so thanks for being patient!

/\/\/\

**Prejudice**

Bell woke up the next morning, took a shower, and got dressed. She wore a long-sleeve purple t-shirt with a v-neck, a black tank-top under that, black jeans with a jeweled design down both shins. She was so close to Kitty's size that it's not funny. Since Kitty had dozens of pairs of shoes, she gave Bell half the collection. But Bell, not seeing any reason for a thousand pairs of shoes, chose one pair of tennis shoes, one pair of sandals, and one pair of ballerina slips. She now wore the black tennis shoes.

Bell walked down the hall ways and then came to the living room. Most of the new recruits were sitting on the couch watching a new show. Bell wandered over and joined them.

"- Raving mad mutants charged in and blew up the place!" an angry store manager fumed, "I can't stand it any longer! These monsters are trouble, have BEEN trouble, and someone needs to do something about it!" The camera flipped over to a demolished building.

"As you can see," commented a female voice, presumably the reporter, "Mutants have been causing problems all over the United States." She continued to blabber when Bell walked off. She went to the kitchen and grabbed an apple. Logan, Scott, Remy, and Hank were standing around a talking.

"It seems to get worse every day." Hank said, shaking his head, "The more humans hate mutants, the more mutants hate humans. And that means more riots from both parties."

"If they would just change the government to be mutant friendly all this would be solved." Said Scott. Logan just shook his head.

"There's always going to be somebody who didn't get what they wanted. Unless everybody can see the point there won't be an end to any of this." He argued.

"While dis is a very interesting topic, Mon Amis," Remy cut in, "I tink yer scarin' Bell." But they only caught a glimpse of her long purple hair as Bell exited the room. She was starting to feel very uncomfortable. She passed by Kurt's room and was surprised to see him at home.

"Kurt?" She questioned, making him look at her, "Why aren't you at church?" He sighed and thumbed at the balcony. Bell walked over and looked out the glass. Several people with signs were jammed in front of the gate. There was no way to get on or get off the grounds. Bell turned to Kurt, "I'm sorry you can't go." He nodded and she left the room.

Bell walked aimlessly down the halls, she didn't feel right. Something was eating at her but she couldn't put her finger on it. Maybe the professor would be able to help. She wandered over to his office and walked in, knowing he was expecting her.

"Hello Bell, come and have a seat." said the professor. She sat down and he wheeled over to her from behind his desk, "Now, what seems to be troubling you?"

Bell shrugged, "I don't know. I've just acquired this…uneasiness. I'm watching my back and am weary of every corner."

"What have you been doing this morning?"

"Well" Bell stared at the wall, "I passed by the living room. There was this news special about mutants. I didn't stay long. Then I went to the kitchen for breakfast. Some of the guys were talking about how the problem of mutant verses human riots would be solved if laws were mutant friendly. Then I left there and saw Kurt. He could go to church because of the protestors." She hugged her shoulders and frowned, "Now this thing is back again. I don't like it. What's wrong with me, Professor?"

She turned her gaze to him and he sighed, shaking his head.

"You're feeling fear. The cause is all of this anti-mutant activity."

'Fear?' Bell thought, 'What's fear?' She then shook her head, 'Don't answer that. I don't want to know.' The professor just nodded and wheeled over to the window. Bell followed and saw the protestors still at it.

'Why all this…'

'Hate.' The professor finished for her, 'It's called hate.'

Bell sighed, 'Fear causes hate, hate causes fighting, and fighting causes more fear. A never ending circle of evil.'

'So true.' The professor agreed sadly, 'So true.'


	6. Pieces

Thank you all for the positively WONDERFUL reviews! I'm glad ya'll have not been complaining about the badness of my southern accents. I'm not very good at them. But, anyways, wow. I've posted this a day early instead of a day late. What have I been smoking…? Joking! As always, R&R!

/\/\/\

**Pieces**

Bell walked over to the danger room wearing her spandex outfit. The doors opened and she walked to the center of the room.

"Computer," She called, "Session two, gradual level increase."

She closed her eyes and bent her knees gently. Her feet were spread apart and her palms were facing down, fingers spread. A laser came out of the wall and began shooting at her. Bell ran quickly, in a zigzag to avoid the laser, up the wall and kicked it. The mechanical arm snapped and the laser was destroyed. Soon, another laser came and she took it out as well. Bell almost seemed to dance as she ran, leaped, and rolled to avoid the attackers.

-(.)-

Logan walked down the hall to the danger room's control room. He had to prepare for the group danger room session at eight. As he proceeded down the hallway, he heard cannon fire in the danger room. He frowned and walked in the control booth. It surprised him to see Bell going against eight cannons and five duel lasers- as well as a tentacle arm.

He looked at the screen and his eyebrows rose, "Session five level eight?" He watched her, 'Dang, she's good.' He stopped the session and turned on the microphone, "Sorry, Marky, but I've got to set the system for my next group. Care to join us?"

She shook her head and flew up to the glass, "I can't train powerless with a group; they would slow me down. And I don't believe any of your groups train that high."

"Nope, we train session two level seven at most. Where did you start?"

"Session two gradual increase" And she flew back to the doors, exiting the danger room.

Logan just shook his head, "Looks like I'm not the only loner around here."

-(.)-

"Pass the mayonnaise- and stop using all the mustard, Bobby!" said Amara.

"What can I say? Don't like ketchup or chilly; got to up something on my hotdog. Ray, give me the fries." Bobby commented. It was a usual lunch at the institute. Rogue was pouring some milk when Remy came up behind her. He moved his fingers up and down her waist through her shirt.

"SWAMP RAHT!" Rogue shrieked after spilling the milk. Bell was the only one who turned their way; everyone else was used to the constant flirting.

"Ya made me spill ma drink." Rogue accused, wiping it up with a paper towel. Remy just shrugged. When she started to walk to the table he went up behind her again. Rogue spun around and slapped his hands.

"What, you don't like Remy's hands?" Remy asked pouting.

"Not at lunch" Rogue said between gritted teeth.

She turned back around and he leaned over next to her ear, "You could always have Remy FOR lunch, chere." And he pinched her buttocks. Rogue jumped and turned around once again.

"Remy" she growled, poking his chest, "What do ah have to do ta get ya ta quit?"

Remy grinned, "Just a little walk in de woods dis evenin'."

Rogue raised an eyebrow, "Ya have a funny way of askin' a gal out on a date. Fahne, deal; just leave me alone." He nodded and took a seat at the table; not taking any note of his girlfriend. Bell blinked, but just kept on with her lunch.

-(.)-

Bell was leaning on her balcony railing. The wind gently caressed her hair and sent goose bumps up her arms. She was looking at the gardens when she spotted Remy and Rogue at the edge of the woods. They were talking; just talking. Remy would occasionally put a hand on her hip or around her shoulders, but she'd flinch and shrug it off. Bell blinked and thought back to her talk with storm.

'The knowledge that there are people who care about you, and the willingness to care about them. Remy cares greatly for Rogue and she care for him. At first they were reluctant to care, but it's human nature.' She blinked, 'Human nature' Bell stood there a while longer and then walked off the balcony to her bed.

-(.)-

Bells eyes opened, she had heard crying. She heard it again and put on her trench coat. She walked out to her balcony. She spotted an open balcony that was the source of the sound. She flew down, landed, and quietly walked into the room. She saw a single, queen sized bed with a person hugging their knees. She walked over to the person, "Rogue?" Rogue jerked up her head to reveal tear streaked cheeks. "Rogue, are you alright?"

Rogue sniffed and wiped her cheeks, "Ah'm fahne, sorry fa waken ya."

"Then why are you crying?" Bell asked, for she knew that people cried when they were hurt.

Rogue sighed, "It's nothin'. Just old pains an' such."

"Old pains?"

"You know ma powah: absorban with skin-on-skin contact. Ah can't touch people an' they can't touch meh. It hurts sometimes."

"But you can touch." Bell said, "You touch people all the time and they touch you."

"It's not the same."

"But Remy-"

"Remy can neva touch meh!" Rogue blurted, tears going down her face anew, "I can neva feel the tendaness of his lips or the prickliness of his heard or the tips of his fingas! I can neva _touch_ Remy. Neva." She buried her head in her knees. Bell just stood there. Her eyes were wide; eyebrows raised, and mouth slightly agape. She was in total shock. Rogue was not hurt physically so why was she still hurting? Bell wanted to do something but had no idea what. How do you heal a wound on the inside? Rogue's door opened quietly and Bell looked up to see Remy. She could see it in his eyes: he had heard it all. He walked over to Rogue's bed, sat beside her, and wrapped his arms around her. He looked over at Bell, 'Thanks for trying, Petite.' She nodded and took her leave.

-(.)-

Remy was sitting around the back part of the mall taking a smoke break. Well, it wasn't a smoke break because he didn't smoke. Rogue had gotten him out of that habit a while ago. He just used it as an excuse to get outside. He heard someone land on the roof above him. Remy took a card and charged it.

"Bell" he said surprised, and put the card away as her small figure walked towards him, "Remy wasn't expecting you, petite." Bell nodded and leaned against the wall next to him. After a moment she spoke up, "How is she?"

He sighed, "Not worse and yet not better."

"How can one hurt from the inside?" He looked at her for a moment, trying to read the girl. But he couldn't do it. It's not that she was hiding something; there was just nothing to read. There was nothing beneath the surface.

"You ever feel sad, Bell?"

Bell blinked, "No"

"Angry?"

"No"

"Happy?"

"No"

He paused, finding this wasn't getting anywhere. "Do you ever feel?"

She looked at him, made direct eye contact, "What's a feeling? What is emotion? What is pain?" Not getting an answer, she looked away from him, eyes grazing the trees between the parking lot and the highway. "Your secondary power is empathy, Remy. What is it like?"

He thought for a moment, "It's like catching de scent of do flower, but you can't see do flower. I can only grade de edge of your mind." He waited for her to say something. Bell's hair waved in the breeze, and it was a parallel of her being. His empathy seemed to die with Bell. At first he thought she had put up walls but she had nothing. Bell had no emotions.

"Fear, anger, love, hate, sadness" Her voice softened and quieted, "I thought I had everything, when in truth I had nothing at all." Remy watched as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Before he could say anything, Bell flew away.


	7. Return

This has got to have THE most time breaks I have ever put in a story. Be prepared to be on the edge of your seats for this and next chapter. ;)

/\/\/\

**Return**

Kitty groaned, putting her pillow over her ears. Never again would she stay up till one in the morning making flash videos. She turned off the alarm and got dressed. On the way to breakfast, she saw Lance. She was about to say something when he rushed past her. Kitty wondered about this but squealed when Amara fell through her.

"Oh! I'm, like, SO sorry!" she apologized.

"No, no" said Amara, taking Kitty's hand and getting up off the ground, "I was the one that ran through you."

"Why is everyone in such a hurry?" Kitty asked, watching Jean and Scott run past.

"It's Bell" Amara replied, "She's missing,"

"What?!" exclaimed Kitty, "When did this happen?"

Amara shrugged as the two ran to the kitchen. "All we know is that her bedroom was empty this morning." As they entered the kitchen, they saw the rest of the team looking at the TV. The view switched from group to group of anti-mutant protestors all over the world.

"Oh my…" whispered Kitty. She felt strong hands on her shoulders and smiled up at Lance.

'All X-men to my office for an emergency meeting' Professor called.

-(.)-

Everyone had assembled in the room and waited for the professor to speak.

"For the past hour or so we have been searching for a lost team mate, Bell." He stated, "But there is a more pressing matter to attend to. As you saw on the News this morning, things have gotten worse. So bad," He turned towards the doorway as a distinct group of mutants entered, "that the Morlocks have to stay here until the situation simmers down. We have been called to a meeting at the United Nation's headquarters with the leaders of the world. We must leave immediately."

"But what about Bell?" sputtered Kitty.

"If we stop the anti-mutant acts, Ms. Pryde, Bell will be much safer wherever she may be." The professor acknowledged.

-(.)-

Remy was packing in his room when he heard footsteps behind him. What really surprised him was when he saw a pair of gloved hands wrap around his waist and hug him tight. He gently turned around to face the fille. He put his hands on Rogue's shoulders and moved his head so his eyes were level with her emerald green ones.

"Chere, what's de matter?" he asked, seeing the clear pearls forming on the corners of her eyes.

"I'm scared" she whispered before rushing foreword and burying her face into his chest. "I'm scared of all of this. What if someone ambushes us at the meeting? What if something goes wrong and th-they decide to exile mutants o-or what if, what if" she was cut short as a sob escaped her. After a short time, Remy pulled her away and looked at her. He thumbed away the tears from her cheeks and put a lock of hair behind her ear.

"No matter what happens, de X-men will be 'ear to 'elp- 'An so will Remy. I'll never leave ya, Chere."

Rogue sniffed and smirked, "We sound like a bad Soap Opera, Remy."

Remy chuckled and pulled her close, "Sometimes life is like dat."

-(.)-

Ororo looked out the window of the jet. She was itching to do something to the weather; anything to get rid of the nervous knot she had in her stomach.

'How do we know this will change anything?' she thought, 'How can world peace ever be achieved when differences can never be solved? If only it were easier…'

"Something wrong Auntie O?" Evan asked.

Ororo smiled at her nephew, "I'm fine, Evan."

-(.)-

Hatred, tension, and fear. Charles could hear everyone's thoughts revolving around these things. It was hard to appear as the guilty party, for only mutants had been doing violent protests. He wheeled to his place along with Logan, Ororo, Hank, Scott, and Jean near the world leaders. The others sat in the audience- the mutant section.

Jean looked over at the professor, 'Can we really get through with all this tension?'

'I'm not sure.' He answered honestly, 'But we have to try.'

-(.)-

Remy fiddled with his cards, getting very bored. This meeting had been going on for quite a while, and not very good for their side. It was odd Pyro hadn't set something on fire yet. He shuffled the cards, took the top two off, and flipped them over. He smirked: the king and queen of hearts. He leaned over towards Rogue only to find she wasn't sitting upright. She was hunched over, elbows on her knees, kneading her forehead with her fingers.

"Ya as bored as I am?" he asked. When there was no reply he frowned, "Rogue? Chere, you okay?" She mumbled something and he leaned in closer.

"Psyches" She stated.

"Do ya need 'ta leave?"

"No" she flinched, "they aint tryin' ta take ova'; jus' makin' a lot a noise. They're…" she paused and Remy saw her frown in confusion, "afraid."

All of the sudden, a huge explosion was heard. The building's inhabitants fled out to see what was going on. Half the city was destroyed, and the world stared mortified at her enemy. Apocalypse had returned.


	8. Sides

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I'm sorry this one is late! Thanks for being so patient! Hands out cookies I know the last chapter was a little rocky but I had a bit of trouble with it. I hope I did better on this one. Chapters 9 and 10 are the ones that are going to be REALLY good!

/\/\/\

**Sides**

How could this be? How had be returned? How had he gotten back his power? All these questions and more hung in the air. But there was no time to discuss or ponder such things. People fled from the destruction that now spread, panic ensued and there was no order. This was not a regular war where you could assemble and set an army. This was a battle of speed and strength.

'Stand your ground!' the professor sent mentally to all his team, 'Fight with all that you have! NOW!!' The skies soon turned black and lightning was shot from above. The earth shook, and fire and ice pelted the offender; all to be channeled right back. This was useless. Even if they had had time to prepare there was no way they could win this. Several other mutants joined by the thousands but none could contend. The humans tried as they might but they were merely flies near a horse's tail. He was killing in mass numbers. Every three seconds another fell; but it was no matter. He was getting annoyed by the constant lightning and turned his palm to the weather witch. Storm abruptly fell hard to the ground. She lifted her head to see the hand of Apocalypse getting red. He shot a beam at her and a bright light was seen. Everyone shielded their eyes. They opened to see a shocking sight. Storm was alive, Apocalypse was in a state of shock, and- levitating in the middle- was Bell. She had on her X-men uniform and was accompanied by Irene and Agatha. She lowered the other two down while still keeping her eyes set on Apocalypse. The X-men rushed over to Storm and the other two women.

"Are you alright?" asked Jean.

"I'm fine, child. Where did Bell come from?"

"And ver did vey come vrom?" asked Kurt, gesturing towards the ladies.

"We have been with Bell this whole time." Agatha told them.

"Bell and I had the vision of Apocalypse's return." Irene continued, "Bell was the key to defeating him but first she had to unlock herself."

Apocalypse seemed to have recovered from the shock of Bell and grinned, "Well, well, well. If it isn't my dear daughter, Bell. Why do you stand by these mortals? Come with me and rule by my side. Together, we may reign in prosper."

"Dat speech never works." Remy drawled, rolling his eyes.

"Actually, it's very true." Agatha told them, "Bell is much more powerful than Apocalypse; and he knows it. So his proposition is fearfully reliable."

"But she wouldn't…would she?" Ray asked the question that rested on everyone's mind.

The air, hung with tension, was thin and hard to breath. Bell's usual calmness was nowhere in site. Her brow was furrowed, her lips curled in a snarl, and her violet eyes flashed with rage. She slowly and carefully hissed her reply, "Prosper? What prosper? What pleasure do you find in having lives turn miserable at your fingertips? What reason is there to be angry with these people?" She gestured towards all around them, at the fallen and frightened citizens.

"What reason is there not?" challenged Apocalypse, "For many a day, humans have hunted mutants. Why? Because we are better. We are the future and they know it."

"Yes" Bell replied, "We are the future, but not to rule them as a master over a dog. We are meant to help this world better for all.

"You only want to cast away the humans and any mutants that defy you, and flaunt your power and pride at every passerby." Bell shook her head, "No. I would be ashamed to stand in your good favor."

Apocalypse frowned, "You disappoint me. I would have thought my own blood would be wise."

Bell smirked, "Then call me a fool, for I am not of you. The life force was of everyone else, not your own. Where I stand now, I belong."

"Then where you stand you shall die." Apocalypse raised a hand and shot a beam at her. Bell shot her own purple one, using both hands. For a long time it seemed like one of those cartoons where both characters are trying to push the other back with whatever power they have.

"I thought you said she was more powerful." Scott stated to Irene.

"She is," She replied, "she just has to believe it." Sweat was pouring down Bell's forehead as she fought to keep the power flowing. Where as Apocalypse drew power from around him, Bell used what she had been created with.

Apocalypse grinned, knowing she was getting weaker, 'Give up, child. Do you really think these weaklings you stand with can defeat me? Do you really think YOU can defeat me? I have all the power in the world, and all you have is yourself. How could you possibly win? What do you have up your sleeve that I don't?'

Bell scowled, 'I have the one thing that you weren't ever given. Something I had to discover myself.'

'And what would that be?'

Apocalypse screamed, feeling a power surge from her side. The last thing he heard was her lingering thought, 'Love.'


	9. The Gift

Here's the last chapter! The next one is the epilogue. Remember, R&R! Thanks!

/\/\/\

**The Gift**

Remy blinked; where was he? He moved his fingers. He was in a chair, back in the meeting area. He looked around; everyone was back in the building. Remy looked at the center of the area and saw Bell standing before the world leaders. Bell waited for everyone to quiet down before speaking. "I have reversed time; there is no evidence that Apocalypse was here. But, those who fell shall stay fallen, for I cannot raise the dead. Yes, Apocalypse is gone and shall never trouble you again. But he is not the real problem.

"Suppose the person next to you has a disease. It's not contagious, just makes them look or act differently. Are you not taught to be kind to them, and treat them as you would treat anyone else? And, yet, you shun those who have no disease; just some enhancements." She turned toward the mutants, "Do not think you have no blame. You have used your abilities to wreak havoc on this planet, and destroy the humans." Her eyes grazed over the crowd. "Everyone is to blame. There is no 'good guy' and 'bad guy' in this." She faced the world leaders once again. "For this to end, you must work together and find a solution." Bell stood there only a moment longer before walking into the audience and taking a seat beside Rogue.

-(.)-

Rogue lay sprawled out on her bed, eyes closed, listening to the music that came from her stereo. They had just gotten back from the meeting- which had turned out quite well. Apocalypse's return and Bell's speech must have opened everyone's eyes. A few laws had been passed and, in the end, mutants were accepted legally into society. There were a few terms such as you have to be registered as a mutant and you must go to a school and get certified that you can control your powers, but nothing major. Kurt was happy that he didn't have to wear his inducer any more, and Remy would ditch the shades. There was a nock at the door and Rogue sat up on her bed. She turned off the CD, "Come in" In walked a smiling Bell. She was wearing a long sleeve green top and bell bottom jeans, with tennis shoes.

"Can I talk to you Rogue?"

Rogue shrugged, "I haven't got anything better to do." Bell sat next to her and stared down at her hands. She seemed to be trying to collect her thoughts.

"I've learned so much in the time that I've been here. The way people live, how they act around one another kindness, love, friendship," she looked up at Rogue, "hurt, pain, and sadness." Rogue avoided her gaze. Bell put a hand on her sleeved shoulder. "I didn't understand why it was so important to you to be able to touch. But now I do. It's meaningful, and one of the main ways we communicate. Things as simple as a hug from a friend; or a kiss from someone you love." Rogue flinched slightly, remembering Bell's late night visit. "Rogue" Rogue looked up at Bell. "Give me your hand." Rogue looked at her questioningly. "Please." Bell asked, holding out her own right hand. Rogue gave Bell her left hand. Bell grasped the wrist and, with her right hand, gingerly pulled the glove off. She dropped the glove, outstretched her fingers, and neared her palm towards Rogue's. As the space between there hands shortened, Bell's hand glowed purple. As the tips of their fingers touched, there was a faint spark. Rogue looked at Bell's face to see her starting to fade. Bell smiled, "I've used the last of my life force to negate your powers. You can touch now, Rogue." She put a hand to Rogue's cheek, "Don't be ashamed of who you are, Marie." With that, Bell disappeared. Rogue sat there, staring at where Bell had just been, when she heard the door open. She looked over to see Remy standing in her doorway.

"Have you seen Bell?" He frowned, seeing her shocked expression, "Something wrong, Cherie?" A loud thud was heard throughout the hall way. Several doors opened and their occupants set eyes on an interesting sight: Remy was laying- back down- on the floor, Rogue was laying- belly down- on top of him, and they were making out. The people decided not to question the situation, and went back into their respective rooms.


	10. Epilogue

Here's the last chapter. It was a great learning experience for me, and I enjoyed reading your reviews! See you later, bye!

/\/\/\

**Epilogue: 5 years later**

"Would you like more tea, Mrs. Marie?" asked a little girl with long braided brown hair.

"Why yes, Ms. Anna, ah do so LOVE ya tea." answered a lady with long auburn hair and long white bangs that framed her face. Anna poured some imaginary tea into Marie's cup.

"Thank-you! I must compliment your cookies; they're delicious!" She frowned for a moment, "Whenever Mom makes cookies, Dad tells me not to eat them. He says they'll break my teeth." Marie stifled a giggle when the door bell rang. Anna ran down the stairs while Marie followed slowly. She opened the door to see two people. The man had long brown hair and a scruffy beard. The woman had short brown hair. "Mommy! Daddy!" Anna shouted, hugging the two.

"Careful Anna- be gentle!" Marie reminded her. Anna released them and both parents caught their breath.

"Sorry." Anna apologized.

"No, it's alright. Daddy likes it that his baby girl is getting strong!" He emphasized the last word playfully and swooped up Anna. She squealed and giggled as he walked towards the car.

Marie smiled, "Lance has turned into a great father, hasn't he?"

The lady nodded, "Yes, he sure has. Thanks so much for babysitting her, Marie, it was a big help."

Marie waved a hand to the side, "Pish, Kitty, what are friends for? Now, ya'll go and have fun 'kay?"

"Sure thing, bye Marie!"

"Bye!" Marie waved at them as the car drove away, before going back into the house.

-(.)-

Marie was putting her earrings on when she heard a whistle. "Who's de lucky man dat's goin' on a date wit' 'dis fille?" Marie grinned and looked at the figure in the mirror. He was a tall man with a suite on, short brown hair, and a goatee. His red on black eyes danced, "Y' look beautiful, Chere." Marie was wearing a long, red, strapless gown and fancy arm bands that covered her forearms. There was glitter in her white bangs and she had finished putting on the gold, tear-drop earrings.

She grabbed her purse, "Come on, Remy, ah don' wanna be late fer dinner."

"Who said we're gonna be late? Remy's never late."

"Uh-huh"

"Is true"

"No it aint"

"Prove Remy wrong."

"The time when Anna-"

"Dat don' count."

"Why not?" The two had carried this conversation all the way to the car. As Marie said that, Remy opened the door for her.

"'Cus it don'; finee." He closed the door before she could argue. Marie just shook her head and chuckled.

-(.)-

Remy stepped out of the car and took Marie's arm as a man parked the car. Remy walked up to the front desk of the restaurant, "Remy Lebeau"

The lady looked up at them, "Identification please" Remy grinned and lowered his shades. The woman nodded, "Right this way, Mr. Lebeau"

"Rememba' when we used ta' get kicked out of da restaurant for ya' eyes?" asked Marie.

"Yep, now we can' get in wit' out 'em." The two took a seat and placed their orders. A server set a Champaign bottle on the table and Remy poured two glasses. "How was Anna?"

"Cute as a button, as usual, and she didn't break anythin'."

"Dat's good, she's bein' more careful. Got ta' be hard to control 'er powers; bein' super streng' an' all."

Marie nodded, "So how was the conference?"

"Great! We've got two new schools in Russia…" Remy kept talking as Marie listened intensely.

A short time after Bell had gone, a group called the Mutant Rights and Restraints Society was formed. Its goal was to make sure that mutants were treated fairly by the government. Remy was one of the main members, and he had just gotten back from the monthly conference.

After the food came and they had eaten, Remy got up and bowed to Marie. He extended his hand towards her, "May Remy have dis' dance, Amour?"

Marie giggled and took it, "Certainly misure." (I don't know how to spell misure so forgive me if it's not correct.) They danced for a while, blending with the other dancers, before Marie walked out to the balcony. Remy came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist, resting his hands on her slightly pronounced belly.

"How's our kid?"

"She's doin' fine, Rems."

"She? How do y' know it be a fille?"

"'Cause she's my kid."

"Our kid, Chere. Would'n be in 'der if it weren't for Remy." Just then, the church bells rang.

Marie sighed, "The sound is so soothing. It lets you know that everything is all right in the world. So calming and peaceful."

"Remin' y' of Bell?" Marie nodded. Remy played with the gold ring on Marie's finger, "Happy anniversary, Marie."

Marie smiled and reached up to give Remy a peck on the cheek, "Happy anniversary Remy."


End file.
